Davina and Kol
The romantic relationship between the Original Vampire, Kol Mikaelson and the witch, Davina Claire. Kol (possessing Kaleb Westphall) and Davina first met in the season two premiere. Originally, Davina was completely ignorant of Kaleb's real identity, but she eventually discovers the truth. She is rightfully furious, startled and at first untrusting of him. Due to Kol's tendency to flirt, their chemistry and mutual love of magic, their relationship blossomed. Unexpectedly, Kol was hexed by his brother leading to his death, and leaving Davina devastated. Eventually, Davina becomes Regent of the Nine New Orleans Covens and with the power granted to her, attempts to bring him back in the season finale but Kol's siblings were forced to hijacked her spell and unbeknown to her, switch Kol's ashes with Esther's in order to help defeat Dahlia. In Season Three, Davina was still adamant on bringing Kol back. She finally reunites with him after consuming poison and venturing into the Ancestral Plane where he is trapped. At first startled by his original body, she has trouble adjusting until Kol reassures her he is still the same after reminding her of their dance before his death. Spurred on by their meeting, Davina eventually is able resurrect Kol in his true body, as an Original Vampire after channeling power from the Nexus Vorti created after she unsired Klaus' sireline. After his resurrection, Kol, wanting to be a better man for Davina, promises her that he would control his bloodlust, declaring that she was worth being good for. Kol's vampire nature however, continues to be a troubling complication in their relationship, particularly as The Ancestors corrupted the spell used to resurrect him, in order to influence him to murder Davina, and are responsible for his angry, uncontrolable outbursts. They are known as "Kolvina" by the fans. '' Throughout The Originals Series |-|Season 2= |-|Season 3= Soundtrack |-|Season Two= * More Than You Know- '''Billie Holiday (Davina & Kol dance in Lafayette Cemetery, I Love You, Goodbye) |-|Season Three= * More Than You Know- Billie Holiday (Kol dances with Davina to remind her of their last night together , Wild at Heart) * I Will Love You- Gin Wigmore (Davina tells Kol she loves him for the first time, Heart Shaped Box) * Lost It All- Jill Andrews (Davina resurrects Kol, A Streetcar Named Desire) * For You- Serena Ryder (Davina & Kol dance and sleep together for the first time, An Old Friend Calls) *Silent Running- Hidden Citizens(Davina is sacrificed by Freya and Elijah)Where Nothing Stays Buried) *Where's My Love-'Syml'(Kol kills Van in reaction to Davina's death''Where Nothing Stays Buried) *Death Dream-'''Frightened Rabbit'(Kol and Davina say goodbye to eachother while in the Ancestral Plane''Give 'Em Hell Kid) Quotes |-|Season Two= |-|Season Three= :Kol '(to 'Davina): "Come on, you don't recognise this roguish grin?" : :Davina (to Kol): "God, I missed you. And for the record, I like this face just fine." :- Wild at Heart ---- :[[Davina Claire|'Davina']] (to [[Kol Mikaelson|'Kol']]): "We've wasted so much time." :[[Kol Mikaelson|'Kol]]'' ''(to [[Davina Claire|'Davina']]):'' "'Hardly. Watching you sleep has been the most fun I've had in months." :[[Davina Claire|'''Davina]]'' ''(to [[Kol Mikaelson|'Kol']]):'' "'I'll bring you back soon, she promised." :Kol (to '''Davina): "I appreciate you trying, but Aya never keeps her promises. Seriously, darling, you need to let me go. The longer you stay in this coven, the more dangerous it becomes for you." :Davina '(to 'Kol): "Then I'll bring you back and we'll take them on together. We can do anything, can't we? Please... I love you, Kol Mikaelson.'''" :Kol (to '''Davina): "Well in that case, you best kiss me before I go." :- Heart Shaped Box ---- :Kol (to [[Davina Claire|'Davina']]) : "I never doubted you for a second, Davina Claire." :- A Streetcar Named Desire ---- :Davina (to Kol): "Kol, I've heard the stories; when you were a vampire, you were-''" :'Kol' (to 'Davina): "A psychotic maniac... But I didn't have you. You're worth being good for. I promise you, you can trust me." : :Kol' (to 'Davina): "At the risk of sounding too forward, I need you to put a ring on this finger." :Davina' (to 'Kol): "As for the magic… If you ever get the urge, there are other ways. You don’t have to do magic to feel it." :- An Old Friend Calls ---- :Kol (to '''Davina): "Elijah is just going to go for it! Let Finn steal a body and start a new life!" : Davina '(to 'Kol): "You need to calm down. You know, I've never been in a guy's actual bedroom before." :Kol '(to 'Davina): "Are you even listening to me?" : Davina '(to 'Kol): " I am. But you raging about Finn when you're stuck in here and can't do anything about it isn't going to help. What you need is something to take your mind off it." :Kol '(to 'Davina): "It won't work." : Davina '(to 'Kol): "Is that a challenge?" :Kol '(to 'Davina): "I just want Finn to suffer for what he did to me. For what he did to us." : Davina '(to 'Kol): "He will. I promise." :- Alone with Everybody ---- :Kol '(to 'Davina): "Seems your friend stood us up." : Davina '(to 'Kol): "Vincent's not exactly my friend..." :Kol '(to 'Davina): "Well, since we bothered to be the only ones who turned up, it would be a shame to leave empty-handed. Why not head back, get up to no good?" : Davina '(to 'Kol): "Something's not right. Vincent said we were up against a "common threat." Now he's missing. St. James is the one place in New Orleans where magic doesn't work. Why would a Regent want to meet somewhere where he can't do magic?" : Davina '(to 'Kol): "They should keep heading northeast..." :Kol '(to 'Davina): "What? Northeast? They've been driving northeast for an hour, love. We need to get a tad more specific before they hit the Atlantic Ocean." : Davina '(to 'Kol): "The soul-blood connection is not as strong as a locator spell. The most I can narrow it down to is Virginia. Northern Virginia." :Kol '(to 'Davina): "You're bloody joking! We were born in northern Virginia. There's a one-horse town there now called Mystic Falls. We were turned into vampires there. That's too much of a coincidence. Can you please be a little more precise?" : Davina '(to 'Kol): "No. I need to boost the signal somehow. Maybe some black cohosh..." :Kol '(to 'Davina): "Black cohosh won't do it! Sorry. Look, I have a better idea-- a Blood Rider. A Tibetan singing bowl I had cast into a dark object in the 1900s. It's like an echo chamber. With Finn's blood, we can amplify the connection he has with Vincent. But, like everything of mine, Klaus' ex has it now. I guess I'll just have to pry it out of her hands..." : Davina '(to 'Kol): "Hey! Cami is my friend. Now, if you can't play nice, you're gonna sit here, and I'll go get it." :Kol '(to 'Davina): "Okay. I'll behave. Let's go." :Kol '(to 'Davina): "With Finn's blood, we can amplify the connection he has with Vincent. All right, let go of everything. Feel the vibration. Now, harmonize with the cadence of the drone. And once they're both in harmony, it should continue by itself. And it's up to you to concentrate, to amplify it." : Davina '(to 'Kol): "Well, at least your sister's safe." :Kol '(to 'Davina): "And the man that pretended to be a family friend, but actually hated us for an eternity, has turned himself into some creature, here... Which, for all we know, could be the bloody beast the prophecy said would end us!" : Davina '(to 'Kol): "Hey... All of this? I don't think it has anything to do with you being a vampire. Cami said it might be magic-related... and I think she's right. Kol, you're not yourself." :Kol '(to 'Davina): "Not myself? And which self am I supposed to be? I have been a witch, a vampire, a ghost, a witch in somebody else's body... And now, I am a bloody vampire again. Now, you think that I'm cursed... but I think it's everyone else getting into my bloody business and not knowing when to back off!" :- Behind the Black Horizon ---- :Kol '(to 'Davina): "Ohhh, I can't be here, Davina. This is a bad idea..." : Davina '(to 'Kol): "Magic won't affect you in here, so step inside...And take your mind off of it. Feeling better?" :Kol '(to 'Davina): "Seems I owe you again. You must be growing tired of saving my ass." : Davina '(to 'Kol): "Mmm, actually, I kind of like it. And what if I told you I had a way to fix all of our problems?" :Kol '(to 'Davina): "What do you have in mind, darling?" : Davina '(to 'Kol): "We're gonna be okay. We've already been through so much. Once we deal with the Ancestors, we'll have that date you wanted." :Kol '(to 'Davina): "You said that magic doesn't work in here." : Davina '(to 'Kol): "The Ancestors are breaking through the spell. We don't have much time." :- The Devil Comes Here and Sighs ---- : Davina '(to 'Kol): "You just leave, no goodbye, nothing!" :Kol '(to 'Davina): "What are you doing here?" : Davina '(to 'Kol): "I tried to use magic to track you, then I realised you were hiding somewhere magic couldn't reach." :Kol '(to 'Davina): "Davina, you should go." : Davina '(to 'Kol): "Why did you leave without telling me? Why would you come back if you weren't going to tell me? Why are you walking away?!" :Kol '(to 'Davina): "I didn't want to go, nor was it my intention to come back. The Ancestors won't let me leave. The second I got to the city limits I started to dessicate. I'm cursed, love. Those witch spirits have their hooks deep inside of me, they allow me no peace. Just a hunger that I can't control." : Davina '(to 'Kol): "There's got to be a fix, just promise you'll never leave me again." : Davina '(to 'Kol): "I'm not arguing with you, if I'm going to save Cami I need to go right to the source of the problem." :Kol '(to 'Davina): "Lucien is an unstoppable monster made by the Ancestors." : Davina '(to 'Kol): "I have stood up to Klaus. I'm not afraid of some second-string copycat." :Kol '(to 'Davina): "I cannot leave here, and I am not letting you walk into a fight by yourself!" : Davina '(to 'Kol): "Let go! You can barely control yourself. Now if Lucien is working with the Ancestors, maybe he can tell me what they've done to you." :Kol '(to 'Davina): "This is madness, you can't fight him!" : Davina '(to 'Kol): "I don't need to fight him, I need him to tell me the truth. And I know a way to do that, so just stay here. Wish me luck." :Kol '(to 'Davina): "DAVINA! DAVINA!" : Davina '(to 'Kol): "You lied to me" :Kol '(to 'Davina): "I warned you there would be consequences." : Davina '(to 'Kol): "The Ancestors tampered with the spell I used to bring you back, we knew that. But you didn't tell me how." :Kol '(to 'Davina): "It was a dark spell to begin with." : Davina '(to 'Kol): "They want you to kill me, right? They want revenge. Why didn't you say something?" :Kol '(to 'Davina): "What would you have me say? "Thank you for saving me from unending torment, I adore you with all my heart. Oh, and by the way, all I want to do is rip out your throat"? And the longer I hold out, the worse it gets." : Davina '(to 'Kol): "I can protect myself." :Kol '(to 'Davina): "No. Eventually I'll give in. But there is another way." : Davina '(to 'Kol): "Where did you find that?" :Kol '(to 'Davina): "The first thing I did when you brought me back was to hunt it down, to make sure that Nik wouldn't stick it in me the second I annoyed him. I've always hated these bloody things. But we've ran out of options." : Davina '(to 'Kol): "No. I can fix you." :Kol '(to 'Davina): "I know you can. But this is to make certain that you're safe until you do. All right, think of it as a short sleep. Easy to undo. Knowing that you'll be waiting when I wake." : Davina '(to 'Kol): "This isn't fair. I've waited so long to have you back." :Kol '(to 'Davina): "Wait a little longer, bring me back when my mind is right. As it is, you can't trust me, which means you can't love me. Not as I love you." :- No More Heartbreaks ---- :Kol ' (to 'Davina Claire): "Give 'em hell, Davina Claire." :- Give 'Em Hell Kid Dating Timeline First relationship (platonic and/or romantic): *First date: Alive and Kicking (2x02) *Official as: The Map of Moments (2x09) *Separated by death: I Love You, Goodbye (2x14) **Reason: Kol (witch body he was possessing) died. *Reunited: A Streetcar Named Desire (3x14) **Reason: Davina resurrects Kol, by channeling a Nexus Vorti for power. ** In An Old Friend Calls, they have sex for the first time. *Separated by death: No More Heartbreaks (3x19) **Reason: Kol kills Davina (while he was hexed) **In Give 'Em Hell Kid, they say goodbye to each other while in the Ancestral Plane. *Reunited: Phantomesque (4x10) **Reason: The Hollow resurrects Davina and wants Kol to pledge his loyalty to her. Videos Davina Meets Kaleb 2x01 Kol and Davina see each other for the first time 2x01 Kol and Davina on their first date 2x02 The Originals 2x07 Kol Davina "Most girls like this but then your not like most girls!" The Originals 2x07 Kol Davina "Spying on the prettiest witch in town!" The Originals - I Love You, Goodbye Clip-0 The Originals 3x11 - Kol and Davina Kiss The Originals 3x13 Kol and Davina say goodbye The Originals 3x14 - Davina resurrects Kol. Ending scene. The Originals 3x15 - Kol & Davina kiss Gallery |-|Season Two= Normal_TheOriginals201-1263Davina-Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals201-1264Kaleb-Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1194DavinaKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1215DavinaKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1274Davina-Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1326Davinakaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1686DavinaKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1690KalebDavina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1718DavinaKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1787DavinaKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-1808DavinaKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-0381_KalebDavina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-0520_Kaleb-Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-0765_DavinaKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-1422DavinaKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-1487DavinaKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-1500DavinaKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-1704DavinaKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-1846Kaleb-Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-1891DavinaKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-1997DavinaKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-2009DavinaKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals205-2067DavinaKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-0443DavinaKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-0444DavinaKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-0532DavinaKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-0674DavinaKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-1085DavinaKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-1148Kaleb-Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-1183KalebDavina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-1238Kaleb-Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-1245Davina-Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-1654Davina-Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-1657DavinaKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-1855Davina-Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-2398DavinaKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-2403DavinaKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-1924Kaleb-Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-2102CamiDavinaKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-2381Davina-Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-2388Kaleb-Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-0289DavinaKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-0306Davina-Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-0318Kaleb-Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-0359DavinaKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-0380Kaleb-Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-0403Kaleb-Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-0405Davina-Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-1118DavinaKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-1134DavinaKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-1776MarcelCamiKaleb-Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-2435DavinaKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-2496Davina-Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-2498Kaleb-Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-2504DavinaKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-2518DavinaKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-1013Kaleb-Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-1021Davina-Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-1024Kaleb-Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-1029DavinaKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-1042KlausKaleb-Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-2011KlausHayleyKaleb-Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-2017DavinaKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-2022DavinaKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-2025Davina-Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-2263Kaleb-Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-2268KalebDavina.jpeg To212_124DavinaKaleb.jpg To212_130DavinaKaleb.jpg To212_320DavinaKalebAiden.jpg To212_333DavinaKalebAiden.jpg TO_214_0080DavinaKaleb.jpg TO_214_0155DavinaKaleb.jpg TO_214_0184DavinaKaleb.jpg TO_214_0196DavinaKaleb.jpg TO_214_0198DavinaKaleb.jpg TO_214_0204Kaleb-Davina.jpg TO_214_0227DavinaKaleb.jpg TO_214_0882Kaleb-Davina.jpg TO_214_0884Kaleb-Davina.jpg TO_214_0891Davina-Kaleb.jpg TO_214_1014DavinaKalebRebekahv.jpg TO_214_1022Davina-Kaleb.jpg TO_214_1025Davina-Kaleb.jpg TO_214_1093Davina-Kaleb.jpg TO_214_1094Kaleb-Davina.jpg TO_214_1108Davina-Kaleb.jpg TO_214_1110Kaleb-Davina.jpg TO_214_1121KalebDavina.jpg TO_214_1279KalebRebekahv-Davina.jpg |-|Season Three= TO311KOLVINA1.jpg TO311KOLVINA2.jpg TO311KOLVINA3.jpg TO311KOLVINA4.jpg TO311KOLVINA5.jpg TO311KOLVINA6.jpg TO311KOLVINA7.jpg TO311KOLVINA8.jpg TO311KOLVINA9.jpg TO311KOLVINA10.jpg TO311KOLVINA11.jpg TO311KOLVINA12.jpg TO313KOLVINA1.jpg TO313KOLVINA2.jpg TO313KOLVINA3.jpg TO313KOLVINA4.jpg TO313KOLVINA5.jpg TO313KOLVINA6.jpg TO313KOLVINA7.jpg TO313KOLVINA8.jpg TO314KOLVINA1.jpg TO314KOLVINA2.jpg TO314KOLVINA3.jpg TO314KOLVINA4.jpg TO315KOLVINA1.jpg TO315KOLVINA2.jpg TO315KOLVINA3.jpg TO315KOLVINA4.jpg TO315KOLVINA5.jpg TO315KOLVINA6.jpg TO315KOLVINA7.jpg TO315KOLVINA8.jpg TO315KOLVINA9.jpg TO315KOLVINA10.jpg TO315KOLVINA11.jpg TO315KOLVINA12.jpg TO315KOLVINA13.jpg TO315KOLVINA14.jpg TO315KOLVINA15.jpg TO315KOLVINA16.jpg TO318_0792_DavinaVincentKol.jpg TO318_0796_DavinaVincent-Kol.jpg TO318_2037_DavinaKol.jpg TO319_0440_Kol-Davina.jpg TO319_0447_Davina-Kol.jpg TO319_0561_DavinaKol.jpg TO319_1948_DavinaKol.jpg TO319_2002_DavinaKol.jpg TO319_2016_Kol-Davina.jpg TO319_2982_Kol-Davina.jpg TO319_2997_Davina-Kol.jpg TO319_3027_DavinaKol.jpg TO321 2662.jpg Trivia References See Also Category:Relationships Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Romantic Relationship